Auslly Liars
by PurplePolkaDot18
Summary: My version of Austin and Ally and Pretty Little Liars together. Alison, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all used to hang out before Alison mysteriously disappeared.
1. Pilot

_Dez Worthy's Barn_

_Ally hands Dez a glass full of soda. Dez starts drinking some and the lights go out. "Whoa what happened?" Austin asked. "It must be the storm" Dez replied. Trish turns on a flashlight while Dez lights a candle. Just then the door creaks. "Guys somethings out there" Trish said responding to the creak and points the flashlight at the door. The door opens wider and creaks again. "Guys" Austin said scaredly. Everyone gets up and walks to the door. They hear glass shatter and they scream. They continued walking. "Gotcha" Alison said appearing from the door. They scream but there screaming turns into laughter. "That's so not funny Alison" Dez said. "I think it's funny" Alison said replying to the comment. Everyone walks back to the couches and chairs. "Alison did you download the new Beyoncé?" Ally asked. "Ugh not yet." Alison said answering Ally's question. "Your turn" Alison hands Trish the glass of soda and Trish starts drinking. "Careful Trish drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets" Dez said. "Friends share secrets that's what keeps us close . . . Drink up" Alison said._

_Trish wakes up and looks around the room trying to find Alison and Dez. She taps on Ally's leg trying to wake her up. "Als" Austin and Ally both woke up. "Whoa where's Alison and Dez" Austin asked. "We don't know" Trish replied and walks up to the door "Alison?" "She's gone" Dez said appearing from the door. "What do you mean she's gone?" "I've looked everywhere for her . . . Like I hear her scream." Then everyone had a terrified face._

- Present -

"Bye dad" Trish said getting out of her dad's car. "Honey you okay?" "Dad I'm still keeping our secret." "I'm talking about Alison." "I still keep thinking about her. Anyways bye dad school is going to start soon." "Bye honey." Trish's dad drives away and suddenly Trish gets a flash back.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Guys! Guys!" geeky-girl Mona called from behind Alison and Trish_

"_God will she ever get a clue." Alison said._

"_Maybe we should wait." Trish said._

"_Come on." Alison said. Both girls giggled and turn on the corner only to find Trish's dad in his car with another woman that wasn't her mom kissing._

"_Is that your dad?"_

- Present -

"Trish?" a voice awoken her from her flashback.

"Ally?" Trish said.

"When did you get back."

"Just yesterday."

"Did you see the paper."

"Yeah she's gone but she's everywhere. Alison would love that people are talking about her." Then the bell rang. Trish and Ally went to there English class. Ally spot Mona. "Hey Mona" she said. "That's Mona?" Trish said with a bit of surprise in her voice. "Hey Ally. Hey Trish. So Ally are we still on for tonight?" "Yeah. I'll bring the movies." "And I'll get the popcorn." "Great BTW that shirt is so cute." "You like. I got it yesterday." The teacher walks in and and writes his name on the board and everyone takes there seats. "Hello class my name is Mr. Fitz."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End Of Class ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I think he is the hottest teacher" Mona said exiting the classroom with Ally. "That I would have to agree with." "I know this might be personal but who did you lose your V to?" "Your current boyfriend. But we keep it in secret because we both thought it would ruin our friendship." "No freakin way. When?" "About 2 years ago" Ally's phone buzzes and she takes it out.

**Who knew Ally Dawson lost her V to Austin Moon 2 years ago. Oh wait I did.**

**-A**

Ally gets a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So how was he?" Alison asked sitting on Ally's bed with her. "Who?" Ally asked with confusion._

"_You seriously don't remember?"_

"_No."_

"_Remember Noel's party yesterday."_

"_Kind of. It's still all a blur. I think I drank to much."_

"_Last night you went upstairs with Austin."_

- Present -

Ally zapped back to reality.

"Ally are you okay? You just zoned staring at your phone" Mona asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking" Ally replied.

"Well, I got to go Austin said I should meet him by his locker. I don't see why you don't want him to know that I'm your friend." Ally's eyes started glittering. "I'm sorry. What did I say that was wrong." "It's just that Austin, Trish, Dez, and I used to all hang out before" a tear ran down Ally's cheek. Ally wipes the tear away and continues. "Before Allison disappeared." "It would be pretty awkward to befriend the other's boyfriend or girlfriend." Mona said. "Yeah." "I'm sorry again." "It's okay you should go Austin is probably waiting for you." "Okay bye." "Bye."

"Hey baby" Mona said.

"How's my sugarplum doing" Austin asked.

"She's doing fine. It's going to be our 6 months together and I thought maybe we could do something special. I know that you already did-" "No I didn't" Austin said with confusion cutting off Mona. "Are you sure?" Mona asked. "I'm pretty positive I would know" Austin said. "Okay then, my parents should be gone till 6 and a friend is coming over at 7 so maybe you can come over." "Of course." The bell rings. "Ugh class is going to start I should go. Bye" Mona said and kissed Austin on the cheek. "Bye." Mona left and Austin's phone vibrates and he takes it out.

**Liar Liar pants on fire.**

**-A**

Austin stared at his phone with confusion.

"Hey Mom I'm home" Trish said walking into her house. "Hey honey. Oh before before I forget Mike said he is going to Noel's house for dinner and your dad thought we should go out for dinner." "Okay. I gotta go finish my homework." "Okay." Trish went up stairs and her phone rings. She sees she has one new text message.

**Mommy still doesn't know. Well she's going to find out sooner or later.**

**-A**

"Hey dad is it okay if I have dinner upstairs I need to finish my AP Russian report that's due tomorrow" Dez said. "Sure sport" Dez's dad said. He grabbed a plate of pasta and headed upstairs. "Ugh how am I going to finish this" Dez murmured to himself. Dez's e-mail popped out and he clicked on the new e-mail.

**Hint! Hint! Your sister's homework. Don't you always do that.**

**-A**

Police sirens were blaring. Police lights were flashing. Trish pulled up in her car and got out. "What happened?" Trish said. "They found Alison" Dez said. "I knew she would come back" Trish said walk towards the DiLaurentis' house then Dez grabs Trish's arm stopping her. "They found Alison's body" Dez said with a sad face. Alison's body was on a gurney covered by a black sheet pulled by 2 policemen. "Auntie Alison" 3-year old Isabella Marie Dawson said. "It's going to be okay" Ally said holding her 3-year old daughter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"Sorry I'm late" Ally said sitting down next to Austin, Trish and Dez with Isabella in her arms. "Why did you bring Izzie?" Dez asked. "Alison was Izzie's godmother" Ally replied. They all heard a tapping sound and turned there heads to find Jenna Marshall sitting down at Alison's funeral. "Is that . . ." Austin started. "Jenna" they all said together. "Auntie Jenna" Izzie said. "Why did Izzie say Auntie Jenna?" Trish asked. "Izzie had two godmothers and one was Jenna and the other was Alison" Ally said and sighed. Dez's phone buzzed and saw one new text message. "Is it anyone we know?" Austin asked. "It's just my dad" Dez said. Everyone had a slightly relieved but yet scared face. "I'm not the only one that got messages from A."

"Ally, Dez, Trish, and Austin" Detective Wilden said as they got out of the church. "Do-do we know you?" Dez asked. "I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victims" he said pulling out a picture of Alison from his coat. "Yeah we were" Trish said. "I'm going to need to talk to each one of you" he said. "We all talked to the police the night Alison went missing" Dez said. "And I intend to go over each one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person investigation it's a murder. And rest a sure I will find out what happened that night" Officer Wilden said walking away. "Do you think he knows about the-" Trish started. "No how could he" Austin said cutting Trish off. Then everyone's phone ringed and Ally puts Izzie down. 1 new text message. "Oh my god" Trish said. "It's from-" Austin started. "I got one too" Ally said cutting Austin off. "I'm still here . . ." Dez said reading from his phone. "And I know everything. A." everyone said and had a terrified face but less terrified then the face they made when Alison went missing but still terrified face.

**So what did you guys think. I'm going to name the chapters after the Pretty Little Liars episodes. So in each chapter I'm going to try to put something that is from the episode but also be creative. Also I'm going to try to have 1 A message for all of them or 1 for each of them in each chapter. Plus Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

**-PurplePolkaDot1**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. WHERE THIS CHAPTER STARTS IZZIE ISN'T WITH ALLY AT THE MOMENT BUT WILL RETURN LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER.**

_Previously On Auslly Liars:_

_Dez: She's gone._

_Trish: What do you mean she's gone?_

_Dez: Like I heard her scream._

_Ally: Did you see the paper?_

_Trish: Yeah see's gone but she's everywhere._

_Trish: What happened?_

_Dez: They found Alison._

_Trish: I knew she's back._

_Dez: They found her body._

_Austin: Is that . . ._

_All: Jenna._

_Izzie: Auntie Jenna._

_Dez: Do we know you?_

_Detective Wilden: I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victims_

_Detective Wilden: This is no longer a missing person investigation it's a murder._

_Dez: (reading from phone screen) I'm still here . . ._

_All: (reading from phone screen) And I know everything. A._

"Why was Jenna there?" Trish asked. "Maybe she's back" Dez said. "The cop acted like we were suspects or something" Austin said. "Do you think we look guilty?" Ally asked. "Why would we. We haven't done anything wrong" Trish said. "Except lie about the Jenna Thing" Austin said replying to Trish's statement. "We promise that we would never bring up the Jenna Thing. It never happened" Dez said. "Did we find a way to forget. I still wake up in the middle of the night-" Trish said. "Trish it was an accident" Dez said kind of cutting Trish off. "I don't get it. How come A knows something about me that Alison only knew" Ally said. "Alison knew all our secrets but we knew none of her's" Trish said. "I knew some" Dez said quietly. "Go on" Trish said urging Dez to say it. "Talk" Austin said. "I can't" Dez said. "Dez you can't drop a bomb like that and clean it up" Trish said with a speck impatience. "She would so kill me if I told you" "She's dead" Austin said. "Alison was seeing someone that summer" "Well why wouldn't she want us to know?" Trish asked.

"He was an older boy and he had a girlfriend. She never told me his name"

"Well that's only half a secret" Austin said.

"Well that's more than you got from her"

"How was it that Alison never told us anything and we told her everything" Trish said.

"I miss her" Ally said playing with her hand made bracelet.

"Ugh I can't believe you still where that" Austin said with a speck of disgust.

"Alison still wears hers. Wore."

"When Alison didn't come home that night. I knew something terrible must have happened. There was always a part of me that always knew that some day she would just show up" Dez said. "Yeah I used to think that maybe she would run off with some guy" Trish said "She would go to the beach or somewhere" Ally said. "Or getting a tan by the pool near that lifeguard" Austin said. "Ugh what was his name?" Trish asked. "Who cares save me" Austin said dramatically.

They all laughed. The door opens and they hear a tap. Trish was tapping Austin's arm lightly. He turned his head so did Dez and Ally. Jenna was walking towards counter and pulls out a chair and sits down while folding her walking stick. Trish was gesturing them to leave and they left.

At School

"Will the following student please report to the principal's office. Ally Dawson, Trish Rodriguez, Dez Worthy, Austin Moon." They started walking to then office then Trish got a text. "Wait guys . . . It's from A" Trish said.

"Dead girl walking -A" Austin said reading the text. (If it means them [Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez] then I changed it to girl because not all of them are girls) They continued walking.

In the Principal's office

"So let's see" Detective Wilden said and pointed his finger at Dez and continued "You thought you heard a scream" "Yes I said that" Dez said. "You woke up before Alison was gone." "Yes I woke up and I realize that Alison was gone. So-"

"So you went looking for her."

"That's what happened."

"So what was this a sleepover?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you guys fall asleep?"

"I guess we were tired" Trish said. "Tired. Really." "Look we told the police everything we knew the night Alison went missing" Dez said.

At the Lunchroom

"He knows were lying" Trish said. "Lying is not a crime" Austin said. "It is when your giving false statements to the police. It's called obstructing justice" Dez said.

"Please we lied about drinking. The truth is we don't know anything that happened to Alison that night."

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her."

"We should have told the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened"

"I wanted to remember" Ally said. "We had a chance to tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Alison" Trish said. "But we didn't and telling the police about Jenna's accident isn't going to make her see again. It would just ruin our lives." Dez said. Austin heard the sound of Jenna's walking stick. "Oh my god she's back at school to?" Austin asked with surprise in his voice. Everyone turned there heads to see Jenna. Trish got up and walked to Jenna. "Jenna. Hey it's Trish. Do you want to come sit with us?" Trish asked. "Sure" Jenna replied and Trish took Jenna's tray of food. Trish guided Jenna over. -Oh my god- Dez mouthed. "So your going to be right between Austin and Ally and right across from Dez" Trish said putting Jenna's food down. "Thank you" Jenna said.

"Here's a chair."

"So this would be Alison's chair right."

"No where not even sitting at that table."

"You know she came to visit me after the accident."

"Alison did?" Dez asked. "Mm-ha. So did Ally and cute little Izzie." Austin, Trish, and Dez stared at Ally and she just gave a -What- expression. Jenna put her hand in her purse trying to find an envelope. Until she felt something thin and four corners and pulled it out. "What's that?" Ally asked. Jenna turned her head to the right guessing that Ally is there. "Birthday card for Izzie. Take it" Jenna said. "Thanks" Ally said and opened it. In the card there was four-hundred dollars.

"Why so much?" Trish asked. "I'm paying for four. Normally I give one hundred" Jenna said.

"Who are you paying for?"

"Godmothers, godfather and father"

"Why isn't the dad paying for his own daughters birthday" Austin asked.

"That's a good question. Probably because he doesn't know that Izzie is his daughter" "Wow why doesn't he know that Izzie is his daughter?"

"The mother is keeping it a secret. Plus the parents were both drunk when she was 'made' you can say."

"So Jenna I thought you were at school for the . . . visually impaired" Dez said.

"You can say 'blind', Dez. It's okay. It's not a dirty word."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Seriously? A fashion show?" Dez asked. "Yes to see which outfit we should wear to the next party because we had some girl choices now we need some guy choices" Alison said._

"_Just outfits no hair or make up"_

"_No hair or make up"_

"_Fine"_

"_Yay"_

_*45 minutes later*_

_Trish and Ally were both done getting dressed to their normal clothes in 5 minutes and Alison was done when she put her sweater on then she spoke. "I can see you" she said turning her head and walking toward the window. "What is it Alison? What did you see?" Austin asked. "It's that perv Toby Cavanaugh" "Are you sure?" Ally asked._

"_Yes I'm sure. Ally he was peeping on us while we were changing our clothes. We should do something."_

"_Should we tell someone?"_

_An evil smile appeared on Allison's face and said "But I got a better idea."_

"_Are you sure he's not in there?" Trish asked._

"_Yes I'm sure okay. You got there lighter right Dez"_

"_Let's wait a second" Ally said._

"_What Ally?"_

"_I don't want to do this"_

"_Fine got back. Your on your own."_

"_Maybe Ally is right we should just call the cops. They'll take him in and take care of it" Trish said._

"_Where's the fun in that? . . ." silence and Alison continued "Guys Toby Cavanaugh is a freak. And we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we were in Ally's bedroom he needs to know that his little domain is no longer a safe place for a hideout. I mean who knows what he does in a there." "Are you sure that it was Toby?" Dez asked. "Yes and it's a stink bomb for god's sake. We are not nuking the place. Now let's do it. Give me the lighter." Dez handed Alison the lighter. Alison light the stink bomb, opened the door to the Cavanaugh's garage and tossed it in there. She looked around, gasps and closed the door. "We need to get out of here. Run" she said and they all ran. There garage caught on fire and they turned around to see it. "Alison what did you do?" Dez asked. "We have to get out of here. Come on let's go."_

- Present -

They were awaken from the flashback by the sound of a phone buzzing. Jenna reaches her hand out trying to find Dez's phone and hands it to him. "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked. Dez took his phone and so did Austin, Ally, and Trish. They see 1 new text message.

**If only she could see how guilty you look . . .**

**-A**

**For my Jenna thing Dez and Austin were out of the room when the girls were changing. Hopeful that clears up any confusion about it. Plus do you guys have any secret suggestions. Once in a while i might ask for secret suggestions and if i do use them i will give you credit.**

**Austin-**

**Ally-**

**Trish-**

**Dez**


End file.
